Road To Healing
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: AU Tony is adopted at the age of 8 by the Gibbs family, now age 16 Tony and Jethro have to deal with the death of Shannon and Kelly. CRYING ALERT! You've been warned.
1. Don't Hate Me

**Chapter 1: Don't Hate Me**

**Tony's POV:**

Hello my name is Tony DiNozzo, well when I was young my name was Tony DiNozzo, but then the Gibbs' adopted me. But right now I'm pretty sure that once again I am Tony DiNozzo. I'm 16 years old and have lived with the Gibbs' for 8 years. Just three weeks ago there was a car accident well honestly it was no accident. Well I was severely injured and hospitalized; my dad came back from wherever he was and when I awoke after three days he was next to my bed. I was told the news not to long after. My dad then stopped talking to me, grandpa I could tell was only being nice, and I felt my world shatter around me. After the first week dad stopped coming around so much, then the after the second he didn't come around at all. I kept my mind off that by continuously watching movies TV shows, anything to stop my mind from wondering about it, but at the little hours of the night I would cry myself to sleep.

It is now the third week and they are releasing me from the hospital, I honestly don't know where it is I'm going to go. I know you would think I would go home but I have no idea if I'm welcome. So when my dad showed up to take my home I was absolutely surprised, but it broke my heart that he couldn't even look at me. So instead I talked nonstop hoping to distract myself from the pain I feel.

It has been a week now since I have been home and dad still has not talked to me. I don't have a clue what to do, I don't know how to make this right and I don't know if I can. So I pack most of what I think I'll need, and leave the rest that I don't. Once I know that I've got what I want, I shut off my light and quietly shut the door. I sneak down the hall then creep down the steps. I almost make it to the door with the backpack on my back when a voice stops me.

"Anthony, what are you doing?" My dad asks, he's not angry in fact it was whispered.

"I…I was leaving." I saw as I keep my head down. I look up but he's just staring at me I don't know what to do so I just start to ramble. "I don't know what you want from me; I don't know how to make this better. I just wish you would talk to me or look at me more than just a second." I said I was crying by now the tears just coming out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I say frantically as I slump to the ground balling.

"I didn't mean to, it should have been me, it should have been me! It would have been better that way, things would have been better." Before I knew what was happening I was being pulled into a strong embrace.

"Please dad, don't hate me, I couldn't stand it if you did. My father hated me after my mother's death, and I don't think I could live if you did too." I said it was all just coming out now as I clung to my dad's shirt as he hugged me. My mouth was wide open giving out wild like sobs, and I was probably soaking his shirt, but I could care less. Just then I hear someone ells talking, I get some since back to understand what they're saying.

"No, oh god no, son. I'm so sorry. God please forgive me. None of this is your fault, I could never hate you son, I love you too much to hate you. You understand me, everything is going to be ok, and everything's going to be alright." My dad said while rocking me back and forth, we sat there in the hallway in front of the door just holding each other. Before I knew it I was drifting off, then I was asleep**. **

**TBC**

**Hope you liked, please review and do tell what you think.**


	2. I Could Never Hate You

**Chapter 2: I Could Never Hate You**

**Jethro's POV:**

Jethro couldn't believe he made his own son feel this way, what was he thinking honestly throughout the whole time Tony was in the hospital Jethro didn't know how to talk to him. To afraid the kid would blame him for not being there to protect them, and honestly Jethro would not have blamed the kid. He got caught up in work and hoping that working would be a great distraction that he had forgotten to check up on the kid, he must be the worst father on the planet. How could a father forget to check up on his own son, honestly deep down he knew what he was doing, he just couldn't stand to go back there to face the blame that he was so sure that Tony would put on him. He felt guilty and had the right to too; because this was his fault if he would have been here things would have been different.

That's why it was such a surprise to hear Tony side of the story. Jethro couldn't get much sleep anymore so he usually stayed up and drank coffee while reading for a while hoping that would make it eye's tired. But when he heard someone moving about and looked up to see his son with a back pack on and heading to the door, his heart sank. He got up and followed him then stopped to the iterance to the hall. He couldn't just let him go, not right now, not ever, it'd hurt too much after just losing his wife and daughter he'd be losing his son too. So he stopped him, by asking where he was going, but what he was not expecting was the whole scene that played out next, and when he saw his son break down and fall to his knees. He was already in action and moving to hold him. After hearing what he had said, about him hating the kid, he couldn't believe it. More along the lines, right now he hated himself; he started to rock and assure the boy that he was loved and that he could never hate him. But Jethro knew in his heart it would take a long time to reassure the boy of his love and trust. But Jethro also knew he would do anything for his son.

After the boy had fallen asleep, Jethro picked him up in his arms. Although Tony was 16 and had grown a lot since his 8 year old body, he was light as a feather. Jethro was sure it was due to the accident and not eating. He would make sure that would get fixed as well. He moved and carried him back up the steps to his room. He laid him out on the bed and pulled the covers up over him. Then he pulled the desk chair that was in the room and sat there, rubbing his son's cheek and pushing his bangs out of his face. Soon he fell asleep as well his left hand under his head and his right on his sons chest over his heart, feeling his heartbeat.

**THE END**

**Well I was thinking I would to this one shot, but then when I got to writing the end to this, I kind of figured it seams like there could be more. But I'm not sure so I leave it up to you guy's if there should or should not be more to this. Hope you enjoyed this and please review to tell me what you think. **


End file.
